


Ye Olde Blanket Scenario

by WolfPilot06



Series: Naruto Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPilot06/pseuds/WolfPilot06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had never believed that humans could actually turn blue, but Sasuke was quickly disproving that theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Blanket Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the sasunaru100 LJ community (http://sasunaru100.livejournal.com/2810.html). Challenge was to write a blanket fic, of the hurt-comfort type.
> 
> Given that I can never really take blanket fic seriously, this is what resulted. "Ass Uke" is one of my favorite anagrams of Sasuke's name, and Naruto's liberal abuse of it comes back to bite him in the - well, the ass. Heh.

Naruto had never believed that humans could actually turn blue, but Sasuke was quickly disproving that theory.   
  
"Shit, Ass Uke, you're colder than  _ice_."   
  
Sasuke leveled a frozen glare at him, though the effect was ruined by the effort it took to focus his eyes.  
  
"Ever heard of  _hypothermia_ , you ass?" Sasuke enunciated slowly, the words slightly slurred. Naruto just rolled his eyes and focused his chakra.  
  
A puff of smoke later, Naruto nodded proudly at the pile of blankets he'd transformed to cover Sasuke. The dark-haired boy fought his way to the surface and spat curses at Naruto, looking remarkably livelier than he had a moment before.   
  
"What, you expecting me to cuddle you for warmth or something?" Naruto demanded, "We're both  _boys_ , Ass Uke. Er – " and suddenly, he looked mildly horrified. "I didn't actually  _mean_  that – I was just, uh, er, that is – I'm  _flattered_ , but – "  
  
Sasuke gave up on words and proceeded to try to strangle Naruto with a blanket.


End file.
